Blue Gift
by StormFarron185
Summary: Homura Akemi's birthday is coming and Sayaka ends up giving her a special gift.
_Blue Gift_

* * *

 **Authors Note: Been quite a while since I uploaded anything. Sorry about that... anyway here's a one shot that was requested by someone and I should've finished it a long time ago...enjoy.**

* * *

Madoka, Kyoko and Sayaka were sitting down at a table in Mami's place as the blonde owner went to go make some tea for them. Homura had been invited too but politely declined in favour of doing homework.

The four girls talked about a lot of things from school to hobbies until it reached a topic Sayaka wasn't exactly comfortable with.

"New crush?!" Sayaka coughed and spat out some pieces of Mami's cake.

The blonde nodded. "Yeah that's right. It's been a whole year since Kyousuke-kun turned you down, and you've been distracted lately with a dreamy look in your eyes sometimes." Mami said confidently with a slight smirk on her face.

"So? That doesn't mean anything! Right Madoka?"

The pinkette could only smile awkwardly as she too was starting to suspect something similar. Kyoko had to try her best to not laugh at Sayaka's expense which resulted in stifled giggles.

Mami simply took a sip of tea and smiled. "We've been friends for a while now, it would be nice if we were close enough to talk about this sort of thing with each other."

Sayaka groaned as her head hit the table. She didn't know if she herself really wanted to talk about this at all, but then again, it would be a good idea to get it off her chest. Sayaka took a deep breath with a slight groan.

 _Thank god Akemi-san isn't here._

"Well...yes I suppose there is someone...umm..."

"Go on." Mami said as Madoka and Kyoko listened intently.

"It's...it's...HomuraAkemithereareyouhappynow?!." Sayaka tried her best to cover the last part of her sentence with a cough but the girls had heard her loud and clear. She ended up having her head on the table itself so she didn't have to look at anyone.

Well the only loud sound left after Sayaka's words was Kyoko almost choking to death on a pocky she was eating. She was finally able to calm herself after a couple of moments as Sayaka's face became as red as Kyoko's hair.

The redhead finally managed to stop choking and swallow properly. "Sorry, what? I could've sworn I heard you said something else."

Sayaka didn't reply and kept head on Mami's table. It did feel a little liberating finally being able to tell her friends this, but she could tell that Kyoko was really going to make her regret it.

"Wait you're serious?! You're not pulling our leg or anything?"

"Shut. Up. Now." Sayaka barely managed to form a sentence as she felt like she would die from embarrassment. She believed that Kyoko would never let her live it down.

Mami was deep in thought the whole time before finally speaking up. "You know...now that I think about it, Sayaka and Homura haven't been as hostile to each other as they used to be."

Madoka thought about it and realised the same thing. "Oh Mami-san is right. Did something happen between you two?"

The bluentte finally managed to lift her head up from the table. She pull herself together as her embarrassment died down and started to feel calmer. "Well...you see, what happened was..."

After Sayaka finished explaining Mami had a scheming smile on her face, and the bluentte was feeling very nervous because of it.

The blonde turned to face Madoka. "Hmm, Madoka-chan, lets go talk for a moment. I have an idea I want to discuss."

Madoka blinked but followed Mami to speak in private, wondering what was going on.

Kyoko finished eating another pocky. "Well now...are you going to tell her you like her?"

Sayaka immediately shook her head at the thought. "Hell no! That's insane!"

Kyoko smirked at her blue haired friend. "But anyone could steal her heart at anytime. Hell I could seduce her if I wanted too."

Sayaka started coughing on her spit. "What the fuck?!"

The redhead dismissed her reaction. "Relax, it was just a joke."

Mami and Madoka returned to the living room where Kyoko and Sayaka still sat at. Madoka was smiling brightly. "Hey Sayaka-chan. Mami-san and I talked for a bit, and we have an idea."

"Huh? Wait, what's going on?"

"Homura-chan's birthday is coming up soon, so we should hold a party for her." Madoka suggested. Mami spoke the pinkette about the idea and Madoka agreed wholeheartedly.

Mami spoke next. "And after the party is over, you can give Akemi-san a gift that tells her you like her. Sound good?"

"Wait a minute, I have no idea what I want to give her? I don't even know if I want to tell her." Sayaka groaned. She didn't know if she was ready to say anything, but Kyoko had made a point. Homura could fall for anyone else at anytime. Although the very thought seemed unlikely considering she was mostly anti social. Still...

Kyoko put a hand on Sayaka's shoulder. "Everything will be fine, the worst that will happen is that she rejects you, leaving your heart scarred for the rest of your life."

Sayaka groaned. "Not helping..."

* * *

 _Homura's Birthday, Night_

Kyoko and Homura were walking back home after the redhead had practically dragged her to the arcade with her after school. Kyoko did this so Sayaka, Madoka and Mami could set up the party at Homura's place.

They were there for hours on end before Homura realised that it was late and that they should be getting home.

Kyoko opened up a bag of chips and began eating as they walked. "Hey, do you have anyone you have a crush on?"

Homura was taken back by her question that came seemingly out of the blue. She stopped walking and stared blankly at the redhead "I...what?"

"Come on, you know what I said. Got anyone on you may want to go out with?"

Homura quickly recovered from Kyoko's blunt question as they continued walking. "I don't really think about those types of things."

"So there's no one?"

Homura thought about it for a moment. "I...I don't think so."

"You sound uncertain..."

The dark haired girl merely shrugged as her answer. Kyoko titled her head to the side sway from Homura for a moment.

 _Well good enough I suppose._

The two reached Homura's home. Homura pulled out a small key to unlock the door. She walked inside with Kyoko in tow but the moment she switched on the light Homura was met with a surprise.

"Happy Birthday!"

"Happy Birthday!"

"Happy Birthday!"

Madoka, Sayaka and Mami surprised Homura by coming out from behind various furniture at the same time.

Homura could only blink her eyes for a few moments before she turned back to Kyoko with a look on her face that demanded an explanation.

The redhead shrugged and looked away nonchalantly. "I may or may not have given them my spare key."

* * *

The party held was undeniably fun for Homura, even if she didn't show it much. Her friends understood that getting the dark haired girl to show herself being happy was quite the task. A simple smile from her was enough for them to know she had fun.

After cleaning everything up, Madoka and Mami said their goodbyes and left, while Sayaka stayed behind in the living room, saying that she needed to speak to Homura about something. Kyoko tactfully left the room to leave the two of them alone.

"So you wanted to talk about something?" Homura asked with a slight tilt of the head.

Sayaka sighed and tensed herself before turning to face her. "Yeah, umm, you remember when you helped me out after...you know..."

"After Kyousuke Kamijo rejected you? What about it?" Homura said in a casual manner.

Sayaka scratched the back of get head and glanced away before staring at Homura in the face, trying to calm her own nerves. "Yeah, well I said I would thank you for that someday right?"

Homura thought for a moment an recalled Sayaka saying that. "Yes I remember, what about it?"

"Well...since its your birthday, I thought I would give you something...unique." Sayaka spoke nervously as she took a small step towards the violet eyed girl.

"What are you do-"

Homura couldn't finish her sentence as she felt a quick sensation on her cheek. Sayaka had closed the distanced between them and kissed her on the cheek before stepping back.

"Happy Birthday Akemi-san."

With that, Sayaka quickly turned around and left as she felt her face heating up, leaving Homura standing there speechless.


End file.
